


Each Wail and Each Moan

by horndog5000



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Alex Brightman's Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice is a pansexual icon, Beetlejuice throwing his voice around, Beetlejuice's Real Name, Bisexual Female Character, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Making this up as I go along, Mentions of cult activity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oh and there's like no plot, Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, The author wants to fuck one ghost-demon dude, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Which is also enthusiastically consented to, mentions of lesbian sex, not beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horndog5000/pseuds/horndog5000
Summary: The ghost with the most fucks an occultist
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name's Amber and I can't stop getting crushes on talented middle aged men. And this week's fella is Alex Brightman's Beetlejuice so let's get to the plotless fucking

I had been walking for hours and at this rate, I had to be lost. Every tree and brook and bush looked the exact same in the low light but at least, the sun seemed to be coming up now. On the one hand that was going to come in handy with my navigational skills, but on the other, it meant morning.. and people.. and people seeing me. And even a possible arrest.

You see, I was naked. My cultist sisterhood had gathered in the woods to make our offerings to the goddess Aphrodite. May she keep us hot and fruitful forever. And we reasoned that what better way to butter up the goddess of sexuality than dance around naked and make out with each other?  
Things didn't go quite the way we had planned, however, when a passing squad car saw the lick of our sacrificial flame and called us in. I lost my sisters in the scramble and now, I had no idea where I was.

Luckily for me, it was at this exact moment that a certain ghost had been flying overhead. Having heard commotion of a group of naked chicks tongue fucking each other in the woods, he'd made his way over as fast as he could. While he did miss the main event, he still certainly caught up with some of the fun.

"Hey gorgeous, goin' my way?"

I jumped and instinctively covered myself with my hands. He floated before me, laying on his side with his head held up by his elbow. I was in a cult for a possibly nonexistence Greek god so I'd seen some weird shit.. but this was taking the cake for me.

"You're.. You're floating, Mr. Dead Guy," I stammered, watching as a smirk manifested on his pale face.

"I am.. and you're naked. Need there be more words, beautiful, or are you the wooin' type?"

I'm not the wooing type. What I am, though, is bisexual. And after missing out on my 'ladies' night' that hot ass demon didn't know what was coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck-my-goddamn-brains-out space was never a hard thing for me to get into so when Mr. Ghosty dropped to his feet before me and wiggled ten short fingers imploringly, I chuckled and let my arms fall against my sides.

“Have at ‘em, big boy,” I shook my chest, watching as his eyes lit up at the sight of a fleshy Newton’s cradle.

He didn’t need to be told twice, rushing forward like a kid in a candy store before grabbing two palmfuls of tit, moulding and rolling them like playdough. My fingers combed through wild pink hair, petting him softly as he indulged himself on my chest. One hand trailed down my naval while the other pinched around my nipple, firmly stroking and pulling, as it hardened under his ministrations. The breath caught in my throat when his palm cupped my cunt and a finger ran along my soaking lips. His mouth closed around the nipple he had been playing with, hand moving to give the other the same attention, as he traced the hardening mound with the tip of his tongue. My grip tightened, a breathy moan escaping my mouth as he pressed his callous fingertip against my clit and gave it a languid, circular stroke.

I felt him smirk against my breast, “that feel good, dollface?”

He did it again, firmer this time, more sure of himself. And I had to catch my bottom lip between my teeth to stop the threatening moan.

I nodded, pushing the fringe out of his eyes, “yes. More?”

“Sure thing, tuts,” he slid his finger down along my lips, collecting the liquid there before pushing it up, knuckle-deep inside of me, “try this on for size?”

He chuckled, low in his throat, at the sharp gasp that tumbled out of my mouth before pressing the base of his palm determinedly against my neglected clit. The ghost curled the digit inside of me, scratching at an electrifying bundle of nerves, while his palm ground hard against my twitching clit. Clockwise. Counter-clockwise. Left and right. Listening intently, kisses running from the cleft between my breasts and down to my naval, for just the right sound.

Suddenly, a shriek overtook me, making my nails dig deep into his scalp and the legs tremble beneath me. Yep. That was the one. Stripy ghost-dude got down on his knees and swapped his palm out for his tongue, swiping the tip of it along my clit in just the same pattern he’d done with his hand. When a second finger was added and shoved up against that same sensitive bundle of nerves, I cried out.

“Fuck, Casper!”

His movements stilled for a second; from the furrow in his bushy brows, I could tell he was debating whether to show his offense or not. But he quickly decided against it, a chuckle rumbling against my sweet spot as he lay his tongue flat against the bud of my cunt.

“Actually, luscious, the name’s Lawrence.”

His voice was reverberating off the tree trunks; echoing from within the hollow of large rocks. His mouth worked like a champ, lapping and rolling and dipping against my clit and between my folds. The gruff, lustful sound that was whipping the tips of my ears and the bones of my cheeks, like the southerly wind, wasn’t coming from there…

“But you can call me-”

The fingers inside my cunt pushed in deeper and started pounding, his knuckles thumping against my entrance again and again. His mouth closed around my clit, twisting it in circles with his tongue. A rush of pleasure shot up through me, filling my groin with the intense feeling of an oncoming flood.

“Aaaaah! Fuck!” I screamed, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep myself upright.

“Yeah. That.”

The leaves atop the trees shook like Ghosty’s shoulders. Smug bastard. But fuck, I didn’t have long to dwell. Screams were still pouring out of me; his fingers and tongue weren’t letting up. I swung a thigh over his left shoulder so he had to fuck up from below.

“Right there! Aaaah! Lawrence!”

My nails dug deep into his shoulder and the crown of his head, leaving moon crests behind in their wake. The pain only seemed to stir him on more, grunts and growls echoing from all corners of the forest.

The pleasure just kept building, travelling higher and higher up my body until my inside’s ached with the need to release and my legs spasmed with his every slurp and pump.

“Close! So close, aaah, please!”

His voice washed over me, cascading along my bare neck and shoulders, dripping down the cleft of my breasts as his movements quickened to a brutal pace.

“You wanna come, lollipop? I’m not so sure I wanna let you just yet.”

“Your cunt tastes so good; I don’t wanna lose my meal so quick.”

“Rock your hips, baby. I’m so fuckin’ hard from you ridin’ my face.”

I started bouncing up and down on the ball of the foot that was still on the ground, using the thigh slung over his shoulder to gyrate my hips back and forth against his mouth and fingers. My hands gripped his body tightly, keeping the sensations as close to me as they could physically get. And fuck, they were magnificent!

His fingers were ramming up into me so hard it was almost painful. They kept pounding my g-spot again and again. His wide, wet tongue was fucking luxurious; swiping against my quivering clit over and over until it swelled in his mouth. My entire body felt like it was on fire, too many layers on top of me despite being completely naked. Too hot of a room, despite being whipped by the wind of the outdoors. My cunt ached, desperate to release the liquid that was building in the pit of my stomach.

I was so fucking close to exploding. The hand that had been bracing itself against my chest dropped down, spreading my labia between two digits before pinching around my clit.

“Come on my face, slut.”

I exploded. The pressure building inside of me released and my juices gushed onto his face, drenching his lips and chin. Trembling legs gave out from under me, sending me toppling down onto.. thin air? Too caught up in post orgasmic bliss, I hardly noticed myself floating an inch above the ground. Looking up at the black and white suited dude sucking on his fingers like they were coated in the richest chocolate in the history of the world, I shrugged and assumed it to be another one of his dead guy tricks.

Turning onto my side, I curled up; content to bask in the aftermath of his inflicted sensations. He must have noticed me smiling, because down he lay beside me.

“Feel good, lollipop?”

I cracked open one of my eyes before closing it again, snuggling my cheek against my knuckles, “yup.”

He shuffled an inch closer and lay on his back, green mass of hair resting on his hands.

“Great. I’m ready when you are.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “Ready for what? I’m not paying you.”

“I know you’re not paying me!” He sounded offended but he still managed to compose himself enough to school his voice back into the sexy, low tones I was now used to.

“I’m ready for round two.”

My eyes blinked open at that. “Round two?!”

Whilst the concept wasn’t off the table for me, I hadn’t expected him to want it so soon. I’d just had the orgasm of a lifetime. I was tender, still spasmy and sore all over; and he was already asking for more? Give a girl a break, man. Learn how to take five!

“Oh yeah. We ain’t done here, pussycat.” His smile stretched from ear to ear as he looked me up and down. His eyes clocked onto my cunt; visibly soaking, juices dripping down my thighs and my swollen clit peaking out from between my lips, having not yet retreated back under its hood.

“Multiple orgasms that baby can take. I’m sure you can handle it, doll. Besides, I wanna look you in the eyes as you lose your fuckin’ mind over me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, part one is what's going up now. Part two will be the end of this fic all together.

“So, you ready?”

I sighed. It had only been a few minutes but.. the fucker was nothing if not cute. And how could I possibly stall in front of a face like that?

“Alright. I’m ready. Hit me, big boy.”

A smirk stretched across his face as he floated up into the air before landing back down on his feet. Jiggling his belt buckle in his hands, he wiggled two bushy eyebrows at me.

“But!”

He paused.

“Last round.. before my damn cunt falls off.”

His smirk widened until it was, quite literally, from ear to ear.

“Oh? I fuck that good, baby girl?”

I rolled my eyes playfully, watching as he whipped the belt away; his baggy, striped pants falling to the ground.

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

Ghosty hoisted himself up onto a boulder so that his crotch was at eyelevel with me before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and turning around. My face turned hot, a laugh bursting out of my mouth as I realised he was giving me a motherfucking strip tease in the middle of these woods. Could my morning possibly get any weirder?

He shimmied his hips, his thick ass and thighs jiggling as the fabric dragged slowly, mock teasingly down around his knees. I looked up at his face which was adorning a painful looking ‘sexy’ squint and huge, puffed out lips.

The laugh that erupted from me this time was aggressive, starting from deep within my stomach before making its way into the back of my throat. It went from deep and chesty to shrill and hysterical in a few short seconds, sending me toppling forward to grab at my knees so I wouldn’t fall over.

When I looked back up, the laughter died on my lips. He had turned back around to face me, knuckles on his hips and his long, swollen cock jutting toward me. He smirked, tilting his head.

“What’s wrong, tiger? Cock got your tongue?”

The red, swollen head swayed before me, making my mouth water.

He chuckled, taking hold of it at the base and bobbing it up and down before me, properly teasing me now. My tongue rolled out of my mouth like a parched puppy dog but he didn’t satiate me.. not yet.

“Not so funny now, huh? You wanna taste, hottie?”


End file.
